The invention relates to a fuel tank with an ejector pump, which is arranged on an inner wall of the fuel tank and is connected to a fuel feed unit.
Ejector pumps of the above type are currently fitted in fuel tanks of today's motor vehicles and are therefore known. They are used to feed fuel from one chamber of the fuel tank to a second chamber via a feed line. The feed line is generally a hose extending into the second chamber and secured on the ejector pump, which is arranged in the fuel tank. Fuel flowing back from an injection system of the internal combustion engine via a return line is often used as a propellant for such ejector pumps.
The disadvantage with the known ejector pumps is that, with their feed line and the fuel feed unit, they form a fairly bulky component, a disadvantage that becomes apparent when it is being fitted in a fuel tank.
The known ejector pumps furthermore have a hold-down device that prevents the ejector pump from slipping in the fuel tank and fixes the ejector pump in its predetermined position. To insert the hold-down device, at least one further fitting opening must therefore be provided in the fuel tank. The disadvantage with this opening is the inevitably poorer permeation-tightness and the additional assembly work associated with the placement of a cover.
It would also be possible to consider placing the ejector pump in the interior of the fuel tank without fixing it. In this case, the ejector pump could move in a largely free manner under the effect of the backward and forward surging movement of the fuel, its freedom of motion being limited only by the feed line. The disadvantage here is that the ejector pump sliding along the inner wall of the fuel tank can damage its surface in the long term.
The problem underlying the invention is to configure a fuel tank of the type stated at the outset in such a way that the ejector pump can be fitted as simply as possible in the interior of the fuel tank. At the same time, the intention is, in particular, to dispense with a special fitting opening intended for a hold-down device and to be arranged in the fuel tank to fix the ejector pump in accordance with the prior art.